‘HBC 564’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington state. ‘HBC 564’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a cross made in 2007 of female parent ‘Tillicum’ (patented) and male parent ‘HBC 20-9-10’ (not patented). A single plant of ‘HBC 564’ was discovered in 2010 and used in a brewing trial during the winter of 2010-2011. Based on the preliminary brewing trial, ‘HBC 564’ was expanded in the Toppenish, Wash. by means of asexual propagation by softwood cutting in 2011, and those plants were planted in a one acre block in the Toppenish, Wash. area to test large scale growing, brewing and solvent extraction beginning with the 2012 crop. Through several generations of asexual propagation by softwood cuttings at a greenhouse facility in Yakima, Wash. ‘HBC 564’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.